The objective of this study is to evaluate cryo-surgical therapy on a naturally occurring extraocular and periocular squamous cell carcinoma in cattle. This tumor model is almost identical both clinically (including metastasis) and histologically with its human counterpart. Data from this study should be easily extrapulated to aid in the treatment of human extraocular and periocular malignancies. In addition, this study, if successful, has the potential to decrease the second most common reason for financial loss due to carcass rejection in cattle. A group approach with an ophthalmologist, veterinarians, animal scientist, cryobiologists, and dermatologist being involved. In addition, the full cooperation has been obtaind from the University of Arkansas Agriculture Department, State and Federal meat inspectors and the State Hereford Association. Preliminary pilot studies have been done to verify the feasibility of animal handling, durability and reproducibility of our cryo equipment under ranch conditions, availability of tumor bearing animals, and cooperation of the professional staff in this group approach. The initial study will evaluate rapid freeze and slow thaw cycles of minus 80 degrees C on this tumor model using probe and spray type cryotherapy.